Soul Mates
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: What if Takeshi never left the Tobita Club? And Kouya never met Jirou, Kuroudu or Kyousuke… would everything change? Would the soul mates still be united? [Kouya-centered]
1. Chapter 1: Enter Kouya Marino

What if Takeshi never left the Tobita Club? And Kouya never met Jirou, Kuroudu or Kyousuke… would everything change? Would the soul mates still be united?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 1 – Enter Kouya Marino**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**_Full name:_** Kouya Marino

**_Age:_** 11 years old

**_Date of Birth:_** 23rd April

**_Trainer:_** Takeshi Manganji

**_Gear:_** Gougetsureishiki

**_Family:_** Father – Businessman

Mother – Restaurant Manager/Owner, Chef

Bother (Deceased) – Previous Tobita Team Captain; Asian, European, and World Champion

**_Crush Gear Biography:_** Asian Champion for 5 years, South American Champion for 2 years and World Champion for 3 years in a row

"These are impressive information, Takeshi!" A man said as Takeshi rested his head upon the couch. "Thank you, Mr. Tobita!" Takeshi smiled. "You included Yuhya's profile too!" Lilika smiled. "Of course I would!" Takeshi smiled, "The GFA accepted it… they said it was short, but it was what they need!"

"I never thought Kouya would ever come this far!" Mr. Tobita said while smiling as well.

"Well, people never really thought he would make it… He, himself, didn't know it too!" Takeshi sighed as he placed both of his hands together, "It's all in the matter of your determination and spirit!" Takeshi lowered his voice and faced a huge picture on the wall. _'Right, Yuhya?'_ He thought.

"By the way, Takeshi… don't you have practice with Kouya right now?" Lilika started.

"That's right…" Takeshi looked at his watch, "He said he wanted to get us something…"

"Get us something?" Mr. Tobita repeated.

"Takeshi!!!" Someone called from outside the club. The three of them raised their heads as they recognized that voice. "Takeshi! Lilika! Mr. Tobita! I brought some- OOF!" They heard a loud crash on the front door. Takeshi walked to the front door and opened it…

"Kouya?" Takeshi gasped when he saw the boy sprawled to the floor with sticky sauce all over him. "Eeeeow!!!" Kouya stuck out his tongue, "Yuck! It's so sticky!"

"What the heck are those?" Takeshi asked as he blinked.

"Crab sauce!" Kouya grinned, "I brought some Crab Rolls with me too! I was hoping I would share them with everyone!" Kouya pouted.

"I guess I was just too excited that I knocked them all off!" He laughed. Takeshi looked at the boy as Kouya continued laughing to his carelessness._ 'I guess Kouya needs some fun for a while! It's not healthy for a boy his age to be this serious!'_ Takeshi can't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Kouya! Practice is cancelled today!"

"What!!!" Kouya yelled. "Did I do something wrong, Takeshi??? I- I'm sorry I was such a klutz! I'll clean the mess up! I promise! L- let me go clean myself up!" Kouya panicked. He started to run to the washroom but was held off by Takeshi by the back of his jacket. "No, it's not because of that, Kouya!" Takeshi smiled, "You need a break once in a while… so I'm treating you out!"

"What?" Kouya's smile widened, "Did I hear that right?" Kouya exclaimed, "I'm not so sure if I'm talking to Takeshi Manganji right now!" Kouya circled around the boy on the red jacket. Takeshi whacked his head as Kouya backed away from the pain. "Get cleaned up or I'll change my mind!"

"Yes, sir!" Kouya smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, Jirou! Pay attention, will 'ya?" A blue-haired boy bringing a baseball bat in his hand, called to his best friend. "Y- yeah! Sorry about that, Taki!" Jirou replied as he paced his ball. _'What is this feeling? This feeling of uneasiness? It's as if… something's coming! But what?'_

Jirou threw the ball hard Taki stroked it hard with the baseball bat. "Oh wow! Look at it go!" Jirou said as he watched the ball get out of the fence. "Don't just stand there, Jirou! Catch it!" Taki laughed.

"Y- yeah!" Jirou stuttered and ran after the ball, Jirou finally caught it and when he stood up. He came face-to-face with the boy whom was giving him this feeling.

"Jirou?" Taki called.

_'That boy… who's that boy?'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yes! We're going out to eat some crab! Crab is so yummy! It fills up my tummy!" Kouya chanted along the way as he and Takeshi walked down the streets. "Remind you to give you a Crab stuff toy on your birthday!" Takeshi sighed.

"Oh I will!" Kouya smiled widely. His smile disappeared when he felt a cold rush on his spine, he looked around and saw a boy in a baseball uniform looking straight back at him with a shocked expression. He felt burning hot all over as both of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Jirou!" The chocolate-brown haired boy faced back to the baseball field. Kouya suddenly broke into a run and walked beside Takeshi. "What's up, Kouya?" Takeshi asked. Kouya was still in oblivion and Takeshi was getting worried… "Kouya?" Takeshi waved his hand in front of Kouya's face. Kouya shook his head and blinked for a while and finally returned back to reality.

"Umm… yeah! It's… it's nothing!" Kouya laughed nervously. _'Why does he look so familiar? Jirou… Jirou… that name sounds familiar too!'_ He thought._ 'Where have I heard that name?'_

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Jirou Oriza

What if Takeshi never left the Tobita Club? And Kouya never met Jirou, Kuroudu or Kyousuke… would everything change? Would the soul mates still be united?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 2 – Enter Jirou Oriza**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Jirou… Jirou…" Kouya recited as they walked back on the same road heading back to the club. "Takeshi, have you heard of the name 'Jirou' in the Crush Gear World?" Kouya asked. Takeshi looked at the boy and shook his head.

_'He's thinking about Crush Gear again!'_ Takeshi thought, so he decided to change the topic. "Did you like the crab in that restaurant?"

"Oh! That was the best Crab Palate I ever had in my life!" Kouya replied as he licked his lips. "You liked it?" Takeshi asked. "Oh yeah! Thank you _so_ much, Takeshi!"

"Good!" Takeshi sighed.

"Huh?" Kouya wondered. "It's good seeing you like this, Kouya!" Takeshi said. "Eh? What do you mean? I've been always like this!" Kouya smiled. "No… I know it's not!" Takeshi argued as he knelt down in front of Kouya and laid his hands on his shoulders, "I know how you feel, Kouya! You don't have to hide it!"

"W- what do you mean, Takeshi?" Kouya's face was now trying to give out his worst frown. "Since your brother died… you've been pressured to do a _lot_ of things to follow his footsteps! Although you never wanted it in the beginning!"

"But I do, Takeshi! I honestly do!" Kouya returned his smile, trying to hide his true emotions from his eyes. But Takeshi never agreed to it… he still looked at Kouya with those eyes of pity.

"You don't understand, Takeshi!" Kouya finally yelled, shrugging of Takeshi's hands. "No one will ever _will_!" Kouya broke off into a run as Takeshi called him… but he never came back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jirou threw the ball into the air as he caught it with his baseball gloves. Again and again, he repeated the procedure, thinking about the boy he saw. "He's very familiar… if only I get to know his name, then maybe I would recognize him!" He said to himself.

"Well… I guess it was just a fluke of acquaintance! Nothing to worry about, Jirou Oriza!" He stopped when he heard the fast rushing of the river. He looked at the rushing water ad smelled it from his spot. "Ah! The smell!" He slowly stared at the bridge furthermore when he saw… the brunette boy looking down on the river. "What the?" He gasped.

"Is- is this some sort of joke? I don't think this is a coincidence anymore!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_'Do I really feel pressured?'_ Kouya thought. _'Am I regretting everything that has been happening to me?'_ Kouya sighed and leaned his chin on top of his arms at the rail of the bridge. "I'm doing this for myself… not because I want to follow my brother's footsteps… but for my dream!" He whispered.

"But… I don't even know what my dream is!" Kouya sighed sadly again when he felt someone approach him. "Go away, Takeshi!" he said without looking at the man beside him.

He looked up not to see Takeshi, but Jirou. "Y- you again!" He gasped.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I thought so! I knew you looked familiar! You're Kouya Marino, right? The Champion God!" Jirou said as Kouya blushed, "Where did you hear that nickname?"

"From the GFA website! I play Crush Gear too, you know! And it's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Marino!" Jirou gave out his hand for Kouya to shake, which Kouya gladly took. "Just call me, Kouya! Umm… I can't help but think that you're very familiar to me! Have I seen you before in any tournaments?" Kouya asked.

"No… actually, I never participate in Crush Gear tournaments!"

"Why is that?" Kouya asked. "I stick to baseball!" Jirou smiled as he showed Kouya his ball and gloves. "I see… Oh! I never get to catch your name!" Kouya changed the topic.

"Jirou… Jirou Oriza!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Bye, Jirou!" Kouya waved as he turned to leave. "Wait 'till the others hear that I've met the Champion God!" Jirou jumped up excitedly._ 'Hmm… I never felt this way before I met Kouya… The feeling inside of me was like… a close friend's… like, we've known each other for a long while already!'_

And on the other side, the boy was also thinking about the same thing… _'He hasn't participated a single tournament in his life! He only treats Crush Gear as a plain hobby but not like an obsession! Like the way he treated his baseball games!'_

_'What the heck is going on?'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya went back to the restaurant Takeshi and him came before, hoping to find Takeshi waiting for him there… but he wasn't. So he decided to go back to the club… but he didn't know what to say to his trainer. "I'm back!" He called as he opened the door and came in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" It was Takeshi.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Envy

What if Takeshi never left the Tobita Club? And Kouya never met Jirou, Kuroudu or Kyousuke… would everything change? Would the soul mates still be united?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 3 – Envy**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Where the heck did you go, Kouya?" Takeshi yelled. "I- I went to that bridge downtow-" Kouya explained but Takeshi shrugged it off and slapped him right across the face, making him topple down to the floor. "Takeshi!" Lilika scolded.

Kouya touched his swollen cheek and looked at the ground. "You're lucky you just received that! The next time you do it again… It won't be just that! Now START PRACTICING!!!"

"Takeshi, you don't have to be so rude!" Lilika approached the boy and knelt beside him, "We've been worried sick about you, Kouya! We don't want you… to get hurt!!"

Kouya didn't look up and continued his last position. "I- I'll start practicing… right away!" His voice was trembling as he stood up (still holding his cheeks) "I- I'll just go tidy up… a bit." He said as he left both of his friends in sadness.

Kouya retreated to the comfort room and sat on the tile floor. He placed his hands to his temples and sighed out loud, "Why are things so complicated?" He asked himself as he looked at Gougetsoureishiki. "What's happening to me?" He said as he banged his head by his fists.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, Taki! Guess what?" Jirou smiled widely as he sat beside his friend in a local fast-food restaurant. "What, Jirou?" Taki asked sounding a little bored.

"I met someone…"

"Who?" Taki asked. "The Champion God, Kouya Marino!" Jirou grinned.

"You did?" Taki's eyes widened and his face smiled, "What was he like?"

"He's really fun to hang out with! He's really sarcastic and he's really great!" Jirou enumerated. "I- I see…" Taki sighed, but Jirou continued. "He had won _so_ many battles! He even got to fight with Harry Gamble!"

"Harry Gamble? Is he serious?" Taki gasped.

"Yeah… although, he didn't win against him! He said it was his first defeat ever!" Jirou said. "Isn't he so cool?" "Y- yeah! Really cool!" Taki muttered sadly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya finally came out and the moment he did, no one was left in the club. There was a note on the table and Kouya read it.

_Kouya,_

_      I know you are mad at me… I'm really sorry! Like I said before, "Practice is cancelled!" so you can just go home. Lilika, Mr. Tobita and I went to a meeting in the GFA about the upcoming tournament and won't be back!_

_     I want to talk to you tomorrow… I'm really, really sorry Kouya!_

_     Be careful in going home! Bye!_

_-Takeshi_

Kouya sighed out loud and kept the letter inside his pocket as he left the club.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"_Kaishi_!" And they went; a blonde-boy swiftly dodged an attack as he held his kendo stick harder. Finally, he made a swift attack and hit his opponent's head with the stick. "Good job, Kuroudu!" A man approached the boy.

"Thank you, master!" The blonde replied with a bow.

"Practice is over! Let us proceed next week! Dismiss!"

Kuroudu left the dojo bringing his kendo stick and bag with him… when he saw a boy walking up to him. "Didn't think I would see you here, Kuro!" The boy said.

"You too, Kyousuke Jin!" Kuroudu smirked, "Didn't know you still call me that!"

"Hn! Some things don't change, Kuroudu!" Kyousuke smirked as well as the two boys walked side-by-side. They walked in silence for a while until; one of them started a conversation, "Why do I get the feeling of dejavouz?" Kyousuke asked.

"You mean you feel it too, huh?" Kuroudu said, sounding not too amused. "Like… this has happened before! I had to get out and understand this behavior!" Kyousuke explained. "Yup!" Kuroudu snapped, sounding too obvious. Kyousuke stopped on his tracks as Kuroudu continued walking and reached farther. "Hn! I thought so…" Kyousuke muttered as Kuroudu now stopped on his tracks too.

"What?" Kuroudu snapped.

"Nothing!" Kyousuke snapped. The both of them looked sideways and saw a brunette looking down by the other end of the street. They stared wide-eye at him for quite a while and then, Kuroudu began, "Have… have we met that boy before?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya walked sadly on the street as he recalled what Takeshi said to him

/Since your brother died… you've been pressured to do a lot of things to follow his footsteps! Although you never wanted it in the beginning!/

"Maybe Takeshi's right! Maybe I never wanted it in the beginning!" Kouya said sadly. He felt being looked at as he raised his head, there was no one around. He walked again and finally, arrived at the same bridge where he and Jirou talked.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya found a comfortable spot on the grass beside the bridge and sat there, hugging his knees. He still had Takeshi's letter in his palm and grasped it tightly. "What would _you_ do, brother? In a situation like this?" Kouya muttered to himself, "Will you still move forward? Or would you just give up?" Kouya said sadly.

"I may not be your brother, but I have an answer!" A voice said behind the brunette as he turned to face him, "You should never give up!" A blonde boy said. "This feeling again! You're familiar!" Kouya pointed out as he started to panic and stood up immediately.

"It's impolite to point, Mr. Champion God!" The blonde smiled as Kouya lowered down his finger. "What's your name, by the way?" Kouya asked. "Kuroudu… Kuroudu Marume!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm the second one?" Kuroudu asked. "Yeah! You see… I was walking down the street when I met Jirou Oriza!" Kouya explained. "His name _does_ sound familiar, Marino-_san_!" Kuroudu agreed as he laid his hands upon his chin.

"Please… call me 'Kouya'! Don't like to be addressed by my family name or that silly nickname!" Kouya chuckled. "There _is_ a…" Kuroudu stopped, looking for the right word. "…An acquaintance of mine that had the same feeling we had too!"

"Really? Who?" Kouya asked. "Kyousuke Jin! Familiar?" Kuroudu replied. "Well… he _is_ familiar! On the count that he is the youngest Gear Master in the world, ne?" Kouya chuckled.

"Do you only know him that way?" Kuroudu asked with a puzzled look.

"There's this tiny feeling…" Kouya hugged his knees once again, "Maybe!"

"I want to meet him, Kuroudu!"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: Cafe Marino

What if Takeshi never left the Tobita Club? And Kouya never met Jirou, Kuroudu or Kyousuke… would everything change? Would the soul mates still be united?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 4 – Café Marino**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**WARNING!!! SPOILERS!!!**

**Jirou:** Yeah… they have already disbanded in this chapter! ^^

**Kaz:** Well… the Griffon Team this time had already been disbanded, ne? ^^ That means… Kuroudu and Kyousuke don't play Crush Gear anymore! ^^ (Throughout the whole story) I think they'll be able to play… at the second-to-the-last chapter! ^^ Hehehehe, sorry! ^^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"He's the youngest Gear Master ever! I heard that news from Takeshi! He said he wanted Kyousuke to join our team… but then, I don't know how Kyousuke would react!" Kouya sighed.

"Well, he _does _keeps his distance from people… never opens up!" Kuroudu explained as they entered the old warehouse Kyousuke Jin is staying. "Are you sure you want to meet him?" Kuroudu asked for the last time, facing a metal door. Kouya thought about it for a while and then, shook his head.

"Never mind, maybe tomorrow! Besides… I already know the way!" Kouya said as the two friends walked away, "Thanks for showing me the way, Kuroudu!" "My pleasure… I want to meet this Jirou Oriza too! I'm sure Kyousuke'll recognize him!" Kuroudu said. "Hey! Why don't we all go to a restaurant where we can chat?" Kouya's face lightened up, "Eh? Like where?" Kuroudu asked.

"D'you know where Café Marino is?" Kouya winked.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next day… 

_'If this feeling is really true… then I'll meet him here again!'_ Kouya thought as he clutched his fist. He stood on the same bridge and looked at the rushing water below him. _'Yuhya-niichan!_' He gasped when saw his brother's reflection beside him by the waters, the rays of the sun shining. He looked beside him but there was no one by his side.

The moment he looked back at the waters, Yuhya's reflection had vanished, which made Kouya upset. "I know I'd find you here!" He heard a voice and looked up, "Jirou!"

"Hey, Kouya!" Jirou waved and leaned on the bridge's rail beside Kouya. "I knew I'd meet with you here too!" Kouya smiled, "Jirou?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the names Kuroudu Marume and Kyousuke Jin ring any bells?" Kouya asked. "Hmm…" Jirou thought for a moment, "Kyousuke Jin is the youngest Gear Master, right?" Kouya nodded. "Kuroudu Marume… Hmm… isn't he Kyousuke's former teammate?" Jirou said. "Former?" Kouya repeated.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In Café Marino… 

"Former Teammate?" Kouya asked himself as he sipped on his 'Lobster' cream shake. "What does that mea- Yuck! This tastes terrible!" He yelped. "I heard that!" Kouya's mother said from the kitchen. "Oops!" Kouya grinned widely.

A sound of a bell can be heard as Kouya turned around, "Welcome to Café Marino!" He said when his eyes widened in joy. "Hey, Kuroudu!" He waved as Kuroudu Marume and Kyousuke Jin entered the café. "Kouya… this is Kyousuke Jin! The person I wanted you to meet!" Kuroudu introduced. "Hi! I'm Kouy-"

"You're Kouya Marino, right? The Champion God?"  Kyousuke asked as they both shook hands. "Umm… y- yeah! I guess!" Kouya sweat dropped. "I'm Kyousuke Jin!"

"So I've known!" Kouya smiled, "The youngest Gear Master, Kyousuke Jin! I finally get to meet you in person!"

"You and me both!" Kyousuke nodded. The bell rang again as their heads turned to see a boy entering the café. He was wearing a black and orange baseball uniform and had coffee-brown hair. "Jirou!" Kouya said happily. "Hey, Kouya!" Jirou waved back, "Didn't know your family owns this place, Kouya!" Jirou said as he looked around. "Let's have a seat, shall we?" Kouya offered as they walked to the very corner of the place.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Well… I had this feeling since Takeshi treated me out to a Restaurant that has good Crab Palates!!!" Kouya smiled widely as everyone sweat dropped. "I didn't think the Champion God could be such a hyperactive kid!" Kyousuke sighed, "I thought he was serious about things…"

"A lot of people think that way about me!" Kouya smiled as he fiddled with his cheesecake, "But… I'm just an ordinary person! Just like all the other kids in the world!" He gave out his best smile as his 3 new friends stared at him for a while.

"Mr. Champion God!!!" Kouya heard a shriek of a woman's voice and slowly (not to mention – terrified too!) turned to his back and face his mother. Jirou, Kuroudu and Kyousuke jumped at the scream too. "M- Mom?" Kouya asked. "What do we have here?" Leila's terrified face disappeared and her voice was now as soft as tissue paper! ^^ Hahaha! "Are these your friends, Kouya?" Leila Marino asked. Jirou, Kuroudu and Kyousuke shook their heads together. "Yes, Mom! Meet Jirou Oriza, Kuroudu Marume and Kyousuke Jin!"

"Nice to meet you!" Kyousuke greeted followed by Kuroudu, "Good Morning, ma'am!"

"Hi!" Jirou smiled and gave out a wave of his hand.

"Well… I never thought that Kouya would have friends over!" Leila smiled as he laid down 4 'Lobster' cream shakes on the table, "I made these just now! Try it!" Kouya was facing away from his mom and gave a signal to the three not to drink the beverage. Kouya signaled a finger to his tongue with a disgusting look.

"I'll be back to clean up the table!" Leila said and walked away. Kouya instantly took the 'Lobster' cream shakes and dashed to the washroom. Jirou stared at the retreating boy and began to laugh. "I really like Kouya!"

"_A-re?_" Leila came back with a tray and a rag, "Where did the glasses go?"

"It was _so_ good, Mrs. Marino! We drank it all up so Kouya had volunteered to return the glasses himself!" Kuroudu quickly thought of an excuse. "Hmm? Kouya never helps around the restaurant! He's usually my 'test-taster' around here!" Leila said.

"Umm… uh… r- really? We- we didn't know!" Jirou stuttered. "_Daijoubu_!" Leila smiled, "You don't have to cover up for him!"

"Umm… cover up? We don't know what you're talking about, Mrs. Marin-"

"You see… I really love seeing him this way!" "Isn't he always?" Kyousuke muttered. "He's hardly ever like that!" Leila smiled. "_Eh? Doushite?_" Kuroudu asked. "Hmm… I better not tell you this with Kouya around… he's really going to be upset about it! But, he has practice this afternoon! I'll bring you to our house!"

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5: Like Brother, Like Brother!

What if Takeshi never left the Tobita Club? And Kouya never met Jirou, Kuroudu or Kyousuke… would everything change? Would the soul mates still be united?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 5 – Like Brother, Like Brother!**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I can't believe I'm inside the room the great Champion God! And Yuhya Marino too!" Jirou said excitedly as he looked at Kouya's bed. "Wow! Look at all those trophies!" He ran to a shelf beside the desk and mused the trophies for a long time.

"1998 Asian Champion, Kouya Marino!" Jirou read out loud and turned to the next trophy.

"1998 South American Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"1998 World Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"1999 Asian Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"1999 South American Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"1999 World Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"2000 Asian Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"2000 World Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"2001 Asian Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"2002 Asian Champion, Kouya Marino!"

"Wow! He's been striking wins since 7 years old! That young?" Jirou gasped. "Was it plain obsession that he started playing Crush Gear, Mrs. Marino?" Kuroudu asked as Leila shook her head, "No… it all began right after Yuhya's death!"

"I see…" Kuroudu nodded at the statement, everyone in the Crush Gear World knew of Yuhya's death. But never did they know the Champion God's feelings. "You know, for some reason… his trophies are decreasing year-after-year!" Jirou changed the topic as he looked at Leila Marino. "It's good that way!" Leila smiled. "It is?" Kyousuke repeated.

"Mmhmm!" Leila nodded, "Kouya feels pressured sometimes! Following into his brother's footsteps, keeping his dignity intact, plus he has school to worry about!" They all went silent. "Not to mention the immense training Takeshi gives him!" 

"He doesn't complain at all!" Leila continued, "but… I really can't stand this attitude of his!" Leila placed a finger on her chin, "Sometimes he comes home really exhausted and goes straight to bed! I'm a little worried cause he hasn't been eating dinner or breakfast lately!"

Jirou, Kuroudu and Kyousuke looked at each other. "Don't worry, Mrs. Marino! We'll take care of Kouya!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Gougetsureishiki, go get it!" Kouya yelled as sweat flew from his forehead, "King of the Dragon Fighters!" He attacked and obviously, his opponents Crush Gear flew out of the arena. "Good job, Kouya!" Takeshi applauded as he noticed Kouya was panting so much from the training. "Th- thanks, Takeshi!" Kouya smiled as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"That's it for practice!" Takeshi said as he told every member inside Tobita Club. "Kouya?" Takeshi approached the boy and handed him a hand towel. "Yeah, Takeshi?" Kouya replied. There was a moment of silence for a while as Kouya blinked a few times. "N- Never mind!" Takeshi blurted as he looked away, "Go get something to drink! You're dehydrating!" He laughed.

"Hai!" Kouya nodded as he wiped the sweat from the towel.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Oh yeah! It feels so good to have a day's practice!!!" Kouya said happily as he stretched out his arms. He walked down the street heading home looking to his side and smiling at the people around him. When he felt a cold shudder in his spine and turned to that feeling. Just then, he saw a cloudy figure of his brother right across the sidewalk.

"O- Oniichan!" Kouya gasped as he felt his legs move towards the figure. He felt everything darken around him and felt himself floating to his brother's side. _'Oniichan!'_ He thought as he heard a screeching of a car.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Kouya!" Jirou gasped and where followed in chorus by Kuroudu and Kyousuke. "What's the matter?" Leila asked the 3 boys as she laid down plates with delicious food in front of them. "Something…" Jirou muttered. Kyousuke took his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I felt something inside my heart… ache!" "Same here!" Kuroudu nodded.

"Well… Kouya should be home right about now!" Leila looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7o'clock, "Dan should be home by now too!"

That's when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello… Marino residence!" Leila smiled as she answered the phone, but her smile turned into astonishment, "What!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Kouya?" Dan Marino got out of the car and saw his son on the ground. Kouya crouched on the ground forming a ball and clutching his head as he trembled in fright, "Kouya!" Dan quickly knelt down beside his son and held him tightly.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road? Don't you that it's dangerous for you to do that?" Dan asked silently, but it seems that Kouya wasn't afraid of the car accident. He was terrified in something else… for his eyes were filled with horror and terror.

"Nii" Kouya muttered. "What?" Dan asked as he pulled the boy to stand up, "Let's go home, Kouya! I'm sure Leila is worried sick about you!" His father said as he led Kouya to the car.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Thank God he's alright!" Leila smiled. "Mmhmm… Okay… Yeah, dinner is ready… Okay… Bye!" Leila hung up and looked back at Kouya's 3 friends. "I think we should leave now, Mrs. Marino!" Jirou said as the 3 of them stood up.

"Eh? So soon?" Leila blinked. Kyousuke stood up, "It would be very awkward for us to be here during a family crisis, Mrs. Marino! Besides, Kouya has gone through enough tonight… Like you said, he might get upset when he finds out we knew about-" Kyousuke stopped, "You know," he continued.

"Very well!" Leila nodded, knowing that the 3 of them were right. "Please come by to Café Marino sometimes… we would be glad to have you there!" Leila smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Marino!" Kuroudu smiled back as the 3 of them gave off a small bow and left.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya quickly ran to his room when they arrived and locked the door behind him. Leila was going to go after him but was stopped by Dan. "Leave him alone for tonight… he has gone through so much!" Leila gave one last look at Kouya's bedroom door and finally nodded.

"I'll bring him his dinner later!" Leila said as the husband-and-wife ate in silence.

_'What is happening to me?'_ Kouya thought to himself as he crouched at the corner of his room and hugged himself, _'Why can't I stop thinking about Yuhya?'_

**_'That's because you love him!'_** A voice inside his head, said.

_'Of course I do! He's my brother!'_

**_'And someday… you will take his place in all his success!'_**

_'I- I don't want that!'_

**_'And why is that, little Kouya?'_**__

"Everybody expects so much from me! And when I do something wrong… it's as if the world has gone into chaos! Nobody is perfect! Why can't they see that?'

_'Everybody is just the same… no one will understand how I feel!'_

**_'There are 3 people who do, Kouya!'_**__

_'Jirou, Kuroudu and Kyousuke?'_

_'I just met them! How could they understand?'****_

**_'They are your soul mates! Soul mates who will help you overcome your fear!'_**__

_'Help me overcome my fear?'_

**_'Someday, Kouya Marino! You will understand!'_**

And with that, Kouya slowly opened his eyes and found himself on the bed. He was carefully tucked in and found himself, drawing more to the comfort of his bed, and finally… he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6: Me, why?

What if Takeshi never left the Tobita Club? And Kouya never met Jirou, Kuroudu or Kyousuke… would everything change? Would the soul mates still be united?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 6- Me, why?**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hey guys! ^^ Sorry it took me a long time to upload this chapter! ^^ I was writing 3 unfinished fics so far… kinda forgot about this! ^^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya awoke the next day to find Leila Marino placing a wet cloth on his forehead while his father took his temperature. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Kouya tried to sit up but was flooded with dizziness and soreness throughout his body. "Ow." He muttered as he grasped his head.

"Don't sit up, Kouya! You're really sick and you need to rest!" Dan said as he persuaded his son to get some sleep. "But, I can't! I have practice today! And… I need to meet with Jirou and the others!" Kouya protested.

"I called Lilika and Takeshi, and the both of them agreed with me that you need to rest! Jirou, Kyousuke and Kuroudu will come visit you later!" Leila joined. "H- how did you tell them?" Kouya wondered. "They called!" Leila lied simply.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya was coughing the whole day, he felt as if his throat and lungs were about to explode. "Damn! I'm in so much pain!" He cursed to himself as he got out of bed and fetched himself a glass of water. He was about to sip some of the liquid when he was startled by a shriek of a woman, "Kouya! What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed!" Leila scolded as she went beside her son and pushed him back to his bedroom.

"Mom? Why did you come home from work?" Kouya asked questioningly. "Because you were sick and I need to take care of you!" Leila answered.

"But, I can take care of myself!"

"You can't even fetch your own meal!" Leila countered. "Hey! I can to!"  Kouya pouted as he was pushed back to his bed to lie down. He stared up at the ceiling for a while and then noticed something. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Leila faced his son.

"You and Dad are acting strangely… you never were this concerned when I got sick years ago! Why the sudden change?" Kouya asked as he sat up.

"Well… ever since Yuhya died. We can't afford to lose you, Kouya! Your father and I are trying to do our best to have you with us! And… to show you how much we really love you!" Leila answered with a snap. Kouya was really happy at those words, but… he can't help but feel that there was a disappointment at those words, "Oh… I see!" Kouya answered softly as he lay back down on the bed.

Ding… Dong… 

"Oh! Someone's at the door!" Leila left her son to mope as she went to the door to see who it was at the door. She returned a few minutes later, "Kouya… Takeshi's here!"

"Takeshi?"

"The Asian Tournament? Here? In Japan?" Kouya asked as Takeshi walked around the room, "Yeah… and we're expecting something different from your previous fights, Kouya!"  Takeshi smiled as he laid a hand on one of Kouya's shoulders. "Umm… s- sure!" Kouya sweat dropped.

"But, you have to get well! Don't force yourself to getting well, Kouya! Take it slowly and easily!" Takeshi said. "Gee, Takeshi! I never thought I would hear that from you! Hahahahaha!" Kouya laughed out loud.

A huge fist made its way to Kouya's head and came out the largest lump anyone has ever seen, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Takeshi said as he unclenched his fists. "Ow! Your fantasies hurt a LOT!" Kouya winced in pain as he crouched to the ground, holding his head.

"Let's start practicing after you get well, okay Kouya?" Takeshi winked.

"Right!" Kouya smiled and nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, Kouya!" Jirou knocked on the door as he came inside Kouya's room. "Hey, Jirou!" Kouya smiled sweetly as his new friend smiled. "Kuroudu and Kyousuke asked me to come instead… they said they still had things to do! But anyway, how are you?" Jirou asked as he sat beside Kouya's bed. "Worse than ever!" Kouya pouted. ¬_¬­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ "I'm getting really irritated by this!" Kouya yawned as he flopped heavily to his pillow. _'Takeshi didn't have to hit me that hard!'_ He cursed inwardly as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, Kouya?"

"Yeah?" Kouya answered wearily without lifting his head from the pillow. "Our baseball match finals are coming!" Jirou explained as Kouya sat upright, "Cool!" Kouya smiled.

"Can you go, Kouya? Watch the match, I mean! I'm sure Taki would like to meet you!" Jirou grinned widely. "Eh? Uh… M- me?" Kouya pointed to himself. "Yeah!" Jirou nodded, "It won't be until next week! I'm sure you'll be perfectly well by then! Well? Can you?" Jirou asked excitedly.

"Umm… I'm not sure! Th- this is the first time someone asked me to come to an event or something…" He muttered to himself, "I- I don't know if I might have Crush Gear practice with Takeshi! But… I- I'll try!" Kouya explained.

"Okay!" Jirou smiled, even though he was pretty hurt, "Just tell me whenever something comes up, okay?"

"S- sure!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"A baseball match?" Takeshi repeated. "Yeah… it's going to be this Saturday and a friend of mine wants me to go!" Kouya explained. Takeshi stayed silent for a while. "Is it this 'Jirou' character?" Takeshi silently asked. Kouya's raised an eyebrow, "Y- yeah! How did you-"

"You asked me before, if his name was familiar to me… remember?"

/"Jirou… Jirou…" Kouya recited as they walked back on the same road heading back to the club. "Takeshi, have you heard of the name 'Jirou' in the Crush Gear World?" Kouya asked. Takeshi looked at the boy and shook his head./

"Oh… that's right! Yeah! It's him I'm talking about! He's a really good pitcher in baseball and he said he plays Crush Gear too… it's just that he doesn't play it so often. And I don't know why his name sounds so familiar to me!" Kouya started blabbing while Takeshi was starting to get annoyed.

Takeshi walked to the office without saying anything and left Kouya with a puzzled look, "Takeshi?" Kouya wondered as the boy followed him from behind. "Did- did I say something wrong?"

"Cause if I did… I'm really sor-"

"Go." Takeshi snapped.

"Huh?"

"Go to the match. See if I care!" Takeshi muttered. This angered Kouya. "Takeshi? How could you say that?"

"No wonder you've been acting a lot weirder this week, Kouya! It was because of Jirou, isn't it?" Takeshi yelled.

"No! Of course not!" Kouya yelled back, "It is not me who's getting weirder but_ you_, Takeshi! I'm practically fine this week with my new friends!"

"So Jirou isn't the only one, is he?" Takeshi mocked. "What's _wrong_ with you?" Kouya backed away as Takeshi glared at the boy. "Go, Kouya! You can join them and miss practice all the time!" Takeshi said angrily and sadly.

"It's just this Saturday! I'll be back on Monday!" Kouya reasoned but Takeshi didn't pay attention, he left and didn't look back at all. Kouya looked at the retreating back of Takeshi. He may had left for only today… but for Kouya, Takeshi was leaving for good.

To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7: Friendship x Jealousy

What if Takeshi never left the Tobita Club? And Kouya never met Jirou, Kuroudu or Kyousuke… would everything change? Would the soul mates still be united?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 7 – Friendship x Jealousy**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Takeshi is such a jerk sometimes!" Kouya muttered angrily as he walked on the street heading home, but suddenly stopped when he remembered Takeshi's face.

_/"Go, Kouya! You can join them and miss practice all the time!"/_

There was a hint of sadness on Takeshi's eyes. Despite from all the anger he just released. This made Kouya realize something… that Takeshi really does care. "But… he doesn't have to blame everything on me!" Kouya softly said, "It's not my fault… I wanted to do something else aside from Crush Gear too!"

The image of Takeshi walking away came into his mind again, "I'm sorry Takeshi…" And with that, he ran to his home… to call Jirou.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Don't be so nervous!" Kouya tried to cheer his friend up. "Y- yeah… it's just that- it's a really great honor having you here as my guest!" Jirou blushed.

"You act as if we're perfect strangers!" Kouya said with sarcasm at the tone of his voice. "Oh! I want to introduce you to my best friend!" Jirou changed the subject, which made Kouya sigh out loudly. Jirou could really heal that fast. This made him grin.

"Kouya, meet Hiromi, Taki!" Jirou introduced as an indigo-haired boy walked up to the two, "It's nice to meet you, Champion God!" Taki raised out his head for Kouya to shake. Kouya hesitated at first, but shook it anyway, making sparks of jealousy fly out of Taki.

"Jirou has told me a lot about you, Marino­-_san_!" Taki smiled, a fake smile.

"Umm… Uhh… I- I don't know what to say!" Kouya smiled nervously, "I heard some things about you too, Taki-_kun_!"

The nerve of him calling Taki "–_kun_"! Taki raised an eyebrow.

"Really…" It was more of a statement, "But I don't think it's as much as I've heard of you from him!" Taki glanced to Jirou, "Excuse me… I would like to prepare myself for the game!"

"_A- Aa_!" Kouya nodded anxiously, "_Gambate!_"

Taki stared at the brunette for a while, then muttered a "Hn!" before leaving. Kouya jumped in surprise for a moment as both Jirou and him stared at each other for a long time. "I think I'll go prepare myself as well!" Jirou said nervously as he followed Taki to the shower room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What was _that_ all about?" Jirou half-shouted, which made some of their team members watch them. "What was what?" Taki asked as if nothing happened. "Don't play dumb with me, Taki! Anyone can see that _that attitude you had back there was for wimps!" Jirou yelled angrily._

"Well, he _is a wimp!" Taki laughed, "Who would've thought that the Champion God had such a low esteem!"_

"Shut up, Taki!"

"And what're you going to do to me, Jirou?" Taki shouted, sounding a little hurt at his best friend's sudden actions, "Are you going to punch me just because of that kid you just met? He might've been the Champion God, but he's no different than a wimp!"

The next thing Taki knew, a fist made contact on his face… leaving a red, swollen bruise on it. Taki touched the part where Jirou punched him and stared wide-eyed at the bigger boy standing before him.

"Don't you _ever talk to him that way!" Jirou snapped, and walked out of the shower room._

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's the Home team with 10 and the Visitors with 23. What a disappointment from the previous years of victory!" The announcer sighed out loud on the microphones.

"This isn't going to be good! What's Taki doing out there?" Jin, a raven-haired batter, conversed with Kelvin, another raven-haired batter. "He's just staring at the ball, man! What's that idiot doing?" Kelvin exclaimed, with anger in his voice. "Do something! Get him outta there!" Jin whispered to Kelvin, hoping Jirou won't be able to hear him.

"Taki!" Kelvin called.

There, Taki was just holding his bat, as if he was staring out into space. _'He never did this to me before! He would never do those things to his best friend… because- because…'_

"Strike 1!"

'Because… he said so himself!' 

"Strike 2!"

_'**I'm** his best friend!'_

"Strike 3! You're OUT!" Taki snapped back to reality as he was engulfed by all the "boo"s from the bystanders. He turned to face them all as everyone on the top benches glared at him.

"Get out'ta there, kid!"

"Go home where you belong!" Taki trembled as he turned in every angle, watching everyone in horror, and in embarrassment. A hand suddenly went in contact to his wrist as he was pulled back to the team. The next thing he knew, he was staring blankly at everyone with a wet towel on his head.

"Heat stroke?"

"No… I don't think so!"

"Maybe we should just cancel the game, coach!"

"No! Taki wouldn't like this! I know Taki and he would _never_ give up!" He recognized this voice. "We're going to continue playing…" It was Jirou, "…for Taki!" He added.

'Jirou…' 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jirou stood at the base of the pitch as he prepared himself. With a few hand signals, he got the strategy in mind. He stared one last time at Taki with Kouya and the other team members on the benches; he was going to do it for Taki – No – for the whole team!

'I'm sorry, Taki… this isn't your fault!' 

And with the pitch, everything went by in slow motion.

_'It's mine._'

Jirou stared at the ball. Kouya crossing his fingers. The team at the edge of their seats, and Taki… snapping back to reality.

It all went really slow… there were excited expressions on the Home team's faces. But it all went away, as the clunk of the baseball making contact to the bat, echoed through the stadium.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Taki gave one last look at the stadium as the sun began to set. He sighed out loud and placed his hands on his pockets, swinging his backpack on his back. He was about to leave, when he felt someone come near him.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"I thought you went home with the Champion God." Taki said, burying his eyes at the shadows of his bangs.

"Kouya's still waiting. He wanted to know… if- if you're okay."

"Y- yeah, I- I'm fine." This was certainly, and obviously a lie.

"Taki, It-"

"Don't say it, Jirou! It was obvious in everyone's eyes that it was my fault! I shouldn't have blacked out during the game!" Taki chuckled, "Guess I was exaggerating a bit, _ne_?" Jirou blinked sadly, "Taki…"

"I know what you're going to say, Jirou…" Taki said, facing his best friend, "That it was your fault for hurting me in the first place. That it was your fault that you had to punch me in front of our teammates."

Jirou just stared at Taki.

"Well, I want to say 'Yes, Jirou! It was your goddamn fault!'…" Taki said with tears in his eyes, "But no matter how much I'll say that, it'll only bring me hatred towards you… people won't believe me anyway! It's _my_ fault I had to bring such personal affairs on this kind of special event!"

They were left in silence for a while, despite from the wind's song and Taki's silent sniffs and sobs. With one last sigh, and a smile, Taki bid his farewell. "Goodbye, Jirou…" Taki left Jirou to stare at his back, the horizon filled with the orange color of the setting sun.

To be continued… 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Klyukaizer:** Finally!!! XD;; Update! I can finally update as much as I want, guys! It's Christmas Vacation! XD;;

**Taki**: Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! T**o**T;; Don't leave me Jirou!

**Klyukaizer: **Umm… Taki, you're the one who left him! ¬_¬;;

**Taki:** O_o;; Oh yeah…

**Klyukaizer:** *whispers something into Taki's ear*

**Taki:** Oo! Oo! I can't wait for the next chapter!

**Klyukaizer:** Neither can I! XD;;

**Kouya:** *gulps* Eep! O_O;;

'Til next time!


End file.
